Jack and Cassie
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: TITTLE MAY CHANGE! Jack and Cassie have been best friends forever, but that is not the only thing they have in common they also carry a heavy secret that no one can know if they want to continue living peaceful lives in the village.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Another PJO and RotG crossover except this time I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this. So feel free to leave idea's in the comments. I do know that this is going to lead write up to Jack's untimely demise that happens in RotG.**

* * *

"Jack!" Jack turned at the sound of his name being called and he smiled at seeing his best friend Cassie running towards him. Her head was bare and her raven hair was loose and flowing in the wind the only thing in her hair was a barrette that was carved into the shape of a hypocampus. Her emerald eyes alight with happiness as she tackled him in a hug. The people passing by looked at them scandalized but said nothing.

Jack laughed as he returned the hug. "Hey Cassie" He told her when she pulled away keeping her arms around his neck. One hand stayed placed on her waist while the other was holding onto his shepherds crook.

He gave her a once over and what he saw gave his stomach flip flops. She wore a green dress with intricate seashells sown onto the fabric. It was low-cut and the sleeves ended at the forearm with the final two inches being exceedingly loose.

It was one of two things she had ever received from her father.

It was a dress she only wore when she was meeting potential suitors. Otherwise she wore the same brown dress every day.

She looked at him confused and he pointed to the dress she was wearing and she rolled her eyes.

"Mother thinks the mayors son might have an interest in me, and has asked that I look my best whenever I leave the house" She said rolling her eyes.

The mayor was the richest man in the town and his son was considered to be the most desirable young man in the town of Burgess every mother with a daughter of marrying age was trying to get there daughter married to him. Cassie's mother was no exception.

Jack looked around and noticed that the mayor and his son were indeed out and looking around the town, So with great reluctance he removed his hands from her waist.

Cassie rolled her eyes but removed her own arms from his neck as well. "I don't care" She insisted.

Jack shook his head. He wouldn't ruin her future like this.

Cassie wiped a tear from her eye and sighed. "I _can't_ marry him" She said. "You _know_ that" She said.

Jack nodded. He knew her pains. He and and his little sister Emma were in a similar boat though their boat was a slightly less rocky one.

Cassie shook her head. "Besides who want to marry a girl like me anyway?" She said. "I'm just an-"

Jack stamped his shepherds crook down hard on the ground, before she could finish the sentence. _"_ No you're not."

Cassie sighed and shook her head. "I was on my way to your house actually to buy some wool. Mother needs some for a quilt she's making." She said abruptly changing the topic.

Jack nodded and smiled and held his arm out to her. "Shall we my lady?" He asked her laughing silently as he pretended to be a man from England.

Cassie laughed taking his arm. "We shall" She said laughing alongside with him. Together they walked through the town back to his home.

* * *

 **A/N So I hope you liked in and please leave a review.**


	2. The Witch Part 1

**So I'm Back! Sorry for the long delay, I don't really have a proper explanation other then I lost interest in this story for a while but I'm back with the next part!**

 **I am planning on making these chapters episodic. Each episode (hopefully) dealing with an aspect of what it means to be a demigod during this time period. So I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Witch part 1**

"Any Ideas?" Cassie asked him as they were both crouched behind a rock.

Jack strained his neck to look over the rock and saw the drakon sitting their waiting for his next meal. Around the drakon's neck was a golden collar with a golden chain attached to it leading from the collar to a point beyond it where the chain disappeared completely. Hidden behind a veiling spell, where the witch they needed to speak to was hiding.

"No" Jack said as he clutched his shepherds crook harder a sure sign that he was angry.

"If there was enough water hear I could drown it easily" Cassie said with a sigh clutching her wineskin filled with water.

"We could try and leave and go around another way?" Cassie proposed.

Jack shook his head. "You know why we can't do that" Jack stated with a sigh. The drakon was apparently one of the guards to the house of a very powerful child of Hecate who had apparently gone rogue three years before. Cassie and Jack had been sent to either convince her to come back, or to eradicate the problem altogether – neither Jack nor Cassie liked the idea of eradicating the problem. However neither of them could exactly ignore the fact that Elanore was doing damage to the mortals in her bid against the gods. Her recent expoit alone had killed 8 people (including 2 demigods) and had injured another dozen.

Neither could deny that Eleanor was powerful – having been able to bring a drakon under her complete control, couldn't have been easy, yet, after her most recent attack no one could say that she was better left on her own.

Cassie sighed and pulled her pin out from her hair the pin immediately transforming into a bronze sword of around 3ft high. Jack slammed his shepherd's crook to the ground and it transformed into a spear with a bronze leafed shaped tip.

"Ready?" Cassie asked staring at Jack. Jack nodded to her and together they stood to face the drakon.

Immediately the drakon reacted spraying them with acid Cassie in a split second ran in front of Jack and lifted her arm a giant circular shield sprung out from the shield protecting her and her partner from most of the acid (Though she could feel some drops of acid eating away at her shoes).

Jack immediately went to work illusions of mist creating multiple versions of themselves.

Cassie for not the first time felt envious of her friend for the amount of control he had over the mist, she didn't dwell on it for long when the drakon then rounded on them.

"Damn it I forgot" Jack said angrily. "Most mythical creatures can't see through the mist"

Cassie unscrewed her wine skin and pulled water out with her hydro kinesis solidifying the water in front of her solidifying the water just enough to stop the acid from touching them.

"Any ideas?" Cassie asked. "We can't just stab him his scales are impenetrable, and stabbing him in the mouth isn't an option that's where the acid is coming from.

Jack said nothing just stared at the drakon for a few seconds before he finally spoke up. "I have an idea" Jack said slowly.

"Do tell" Cassie said as the drakon spat acid at them again.

"It would involve one of us being the distraction" Jack said. "While the other sneaks up behind him and chokes him to death."

Cassie nodded. "Ok" Most of his plans were the reason they were both still alive.

"If you notice, the drakon shuts its eyes when it's attacking us" Cassie looked and realized that Jack was indeed correct. As it was spitting acid the drakon eyelids were shut tight.

"If we time it correctly one of us could distract him, while the other runs to attack him from behind, one of us would have to choke him."

Cassie nodded before asking the question that she already feared the answer too. "Who'll be the distraction?"

Jack smiled that mischievous smile of his that always had her heart pounding, she was about to respond telling him that he was an absolute moron, when the drakon attempted to hit them with its acid again.

Jack took that chance and stepped out from the shield and ran towards the beast smacking him hard on the side of the head.

It worked the drakon turned its head and in that second Cassie dropped her shield picked up the sword that she had dropped in her haste and ran toward the monster.

Jack laughed gaily as he jumped out of the way as the drakon attempted to spray him with more acid.

Cassie wasted no time as she jumped on the drakon's back and using her sword as the garrotting string slowly strangled him to death.

The drakon did not want to go silently and thrashed violently as Cassie held on, tightening her pull on the sword blood trickling down her forearm as the blade cut into her palm.

With strength she didn't know she even possessed she pulled hard on the dragon's neck. It took several moments but eventually the drakon stopped moving, before disappearing into dust.

Cassie fell to the ground "Oof" She ground before standing back up.

"You're bleeding" Jack said staring at her cut. Cassie rolled her eyes. Before holding out her and the water she had spilled when she had dropped the shield came toward her. She wrapped the water around her cut hand watching as it miraculously healed itself.

"Not anymore" Cassie sang. "Come on let's go this witch."

Cassie telekinetically placed the water back into her wineskin pouch before Jack and Cassie made they're way to the mist shrouded castle.

* * *

 **For those of you wondering, no it wasn't a dragon, a drakon is a monster that looks like a dragon but tends to be smaller in size (I can't remember if it's wingless or not) had it been an actually dragon, Cassie and Jackie would most likely have been incinerated in seconds.**

 **Hope you enjoy the next thing I have planned!**


	3. The Witch part 2

**So after like a year of not updating... here's another update yay! I'll try not to make the wait for the next update so long guys, but I hope you like this one.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own PJO or Rise of the Guardians or Guardians of Childhood.**

* * *

 **Bringing down the witch**

The walked through the mist filled barrier into a lovely garden. A small stream bubbled a few feet a way and flowers of all kind blossomed everywhere. A majestic castle stood around teen feet away and they saw Eleanor sitting on a low handing tree branch. Her raven hair was down and reached low to her midback, her skin was pale and she looked thin and sickly. Her dark eyes looked half crazed as she watched them approached. She wore a tight fighting black dress.

"Aww, so Jackson Overland, and Cascata Fisher, what brings the two of you to my domain." Were the first things that Cassie and Jack heard when they walked through the barrier.

"You know why we're here Elenore" Cassie said to the young witch. "That stunt you pulled did not go unnoticed."

Eleanor smiled. Her raven hair blowing in the wind. "Oh, come now, you don't honestly think I _meant_ to hurt those humans, do you?"

"Sure, looked like it to me." Jack said.

Cassie put an hand behind her back. "You have to be brought in"

"And why doesn't Zeus come after me himself" Eleanor sighed. "If I've offended him _so badly._ "

Eleanor had done more then just offend her latest stunt had ended with the death of 10 people 2 of them had been demigods (one of them a child of Zeus'), and another had been an old flame of Zeus's.

"You _know_ why" Cassie said with barely concealed rage. "The Olympians-"

"Can't get involved, yes I know." Eleanor said. "Such a pity, don't you think"

"The only _pity_ , is the number of lives lost to your tirade." Cassie said her hand tightening on her sword. "Tell me _Nora_ what exactly you expected to accomplish."

Eleanor laughed. "You'll forever be their _puppets,_ won't you?"

Cassie shrugged. "Until they give me a reason not to be" Cassie said. "I suppose, I shall"

Eleanor turned to Jack. "I'm surprised you would follow blindly, you hated them almost as much as I do."

Jack looked at Eleanor, his expression calm. His hand wrapped around Cassie's. "I grew up Ella" He said. "Something you seem incapable of doing."

Eleanor sneered at him. "You're still their puppet, Jack _son_ , a child incapable of disobeying your precious father."

"For once in our lives we are in agreement with our immortal parents" Cassie said. Her eyes blazing.

Eleanor laughed. "I am the daughter of Hecate, I have powers you could hardly dream of, and you think you can hurt me?"

"I am the daughter of Poseidon" Cassie said. "I have control over water itself, many sea creatures follow my bidding, I can make the earth shake, and Jack and I have earned the wrath of several gods on my side. You forget _Nora_ two of the people you killed were demigods"

"Yes, Cassandra and Daniel, a daughter of Apollo and a son of Zeus, I believe, such a pity for Zeus to only acknowledge his kids when their dead." Eleanor chuckled softly.

Jack shrugged. "Perhaps, I don't always agree with our parents, but I assure you this Ella, in this we are in total agreement, _you're going down._ "

The stream behind them released a jet of water and smacked Eleanor straight in the face knocking her over. Cassie started moving her hands trying to mold the water to keep Eleanor contained.

Eleanor laughed her eyes flashed and fire appeared in front of Cassie burning her brown dress. At first Cassie said nothing, but as the heat increased and the fire ate away at her dress… her control started to slip and Eleanor broke her bonds in that moment of weakness. Cassie put out the water on her dress.

Jack through his staff in the air and when it came back down it was bronze sword. And rushed at Eleanor.

Eleanor smiled and disappeared, before appearing on the other side of the wall.

Cassie eyed Jack, but stayed still. Water floated around her preparing to strike at a moments notice. Jack jumped down beside Cassie. His sword held at the ready.

"Your move, Eleanor" He yelled at her.

Cassie created a barrier made of water around them to have a better sense of when Eleanor would strike. Jack stared at her, Cassie's eyes were closed in concentration, her lips moving in silent prayer.

They waited, but Eleanor still made no move. Instead more and more illusions of Eleanor appeared. Jackson cursed his control over the mist was good, but not this good, and whenever he tried to disengage the illusions several more seemed to pop up.

They heard a disembodied chuckle. "Giving up yet?"

"No" Cassie hissed.

Jack put a hand on Cassie's arm. "Cassie"

"What?"

"I think we're going about this all wrong"

"She's a murderer jack, if your thinking…"

Jack shook his head. "I'm not" He promised. "Just… do you trust me?"

Cassie sighed. "You know I do"

He smiled and turned invisible. "Then keep her distracted" He whispered in Cassie's ear.

Eleanor laughed. "Has your favorite boy abandoned you?"

Cassie smirked. "Oh, Nora, how little you trust."

"Ha! Men like the gods will always betray you." Eleanor said.

Cassie chuckled. "You truly believe that?"

"Look at our own myths, Theseus, who abandoned Ariadne, Jason, who dropped Medea the second he was able, Hercules who killed his own wife"

"Hercules was turned crazy" Cassie said.

"Yes, by Hera, a little petty if you ask me" Eleanor said triumphantly as though Cassie had just proven that her tirade was justified. "Is that a kind of person who you truly want to rule our world."

Cassie sighed. "And who should take their place?" Cassie asked. "You?"

Eleanor shrugged. "They slaughtered my husband" She said. For a single moment she looked sad, upset, before her demeaner changed into that of a power crazed girl. "For no other reason then because he was too powerful"

That was not what had happened. Her husband, according to rumors, was a protégé of Hecate, and had been testing knew spells on unsuspecting humans. The boy had _needed_ to be put down, before he became more of a danger.

"Whoever told you that was lying"

Eleanor laughed. "You don't think I don't know the circumstances of my own husband's death?"

"I think your mind has warped them into something you could handle," Cassie said softly.

Eleanor sighed. "Your _so_ misguided Cassie, you and your poor lover Jack."

"Is that so?" Jack sighed appearing pointing a sword right at Eleanor's neck.

Cassie dropped her water shield keeping herself at the ready in the off chance the Eleanor tried to attack. She slowly walked forward.

"I should have known" Eleanor groaned. Looking around she noticed that all her doubles were now gone. With only herself remaining.

Cassie quickly threw water onto Eleanor and used it to attach her to a tree by hardening the water.

"Very good" Jack's eyes dimmed before turning to see Hermes and Hecate standing there.

"Lord Hermes" Cassie said, saving Jack from having to speak. "Lady Hecate" She said bowing. Jack stiffly followed suit.

Hermes nodded to Cassie his attention at Jack, who was doing everything in his power to _not_ look at his father.

"You did well my son" Jack's eyes flashed to him before looking away.

"Indeed" Hecate said. Snapping her fingers and Eleanor fell asleep. "Thank you for not killing her"

Cassie nodded. "Fortunately, it was avoidable this time round"

Hecate smiled sadly. "I know how much pain she has caused you Cassie, I thank you for not"

"Can you send us home?" Cassie cut in. "Jack and I are tired, and I'd rather rest, mother needs me home"

Hecate's eyes hardened. Hermes on the other hand stepped in. "Wait here, I'll be back soon."

Hermes and Hecate disappeared with Eleanor in toe.

Cassie leaned against a tree. Now that Eleanor was gone she could breath. She hadn't known the demigod children that had died. Yet Both Jack and she had born witness to Zeus' and Apollo's rage though when he had pulled them to Mount Olympus to order them to bring him Eleanor.

"What do you think will happen?" Jack asked.

Cassie snorted. "If the Lord of the Skies is being merciful, a quick and painless death, I mean what would you do if your sister was killed?"

Jack sighed. "Perhaps your right"

Cassie held his hand and waited for Hermes to come back.

* * *

 **A/N I like to think that Cassandra and Daniel were actually dating and were out on a romantic evening when they were killed in the accident. Neither Jack nor Cassie knew them well, outside of camp, only enough to know who their parents were.**

 **I hope you liked that. So please leave reviews if you want more.**


End file.
